A Loner
by BRadLogan987
Summary: Lonely survivor looking for a safe haven. Trying to survive.
1. Chapter 1

A Loner

Chapter 1

Before the apocalypse I was just any average teenager that was 19 years old. I was playing a zombie game (figures) when I heard from the t-v the reporter saying a man being brutally murdered, jumped and was also eaten. This disturbed me. But I didn't let it bother me too much. After that I went to town for some water. I was just checking it out when this hobo looking guy jumped this woman. She screamed while being kicked at and scratched. Security came and helped the woman up while holding the hobo down. Suddenly the woman who was being attacked raged and bit the officer. Then suddenly she came after me. I hear alarm bell go off. She jumped me and tried biting me. I kicked her pushed away and ran.

I saw police cars outside. The officers had pistols in their hands. But what was terrifying was the group of people who were screaming while other groups were jumping them. I remembered the news report and knew this was somehow connected. An old guy ran through the streets screaming, "Zombies! Zombies," he said. Finally getting jumped I thought, zombies? I decided to go back home but not go without a weapon. I picked up a pistol from one of the dead officers who I know was about to wake up into, a zombie…. I decided, no that can't be it! I ran home luckily not having to shoot any of those things.

Finally home I immediately turned on the news. What I saw shocked me. In Manhattan there were hordes of what the reporter, a crazy guy and I finally settled on, zombies. It was the beginning of a zombie apocalypse. I know it sounded crazy but that was the only explanation. I saw military shooting at them. It all made me worried. Suddenly I remembered my parents! I got up put my sweater on then walked out the front door. Then ran to where they both work which was the auto shop. They were dead. But they suddenly arose. I knew what they were and ran. They ran to moaning and screaming. I ran into a police officer who shot them down. I didn't even look or cried I just walked away.

I saw officers looting stores and knew it was over. So I got granola bars a water container and 5 water bottles. I couldn't carry too much in my bag I had brought. I heard screaming and moaning in the back of the store and everybody who was looting new to get out. I decided I wasn't going to survive with a pistol with little ammo. I found a car abandoned and open. I hotwired the car, I've done it a few times. I drove it to the police station. The jail people were out and free. It was empty that's how I knew. I went to the office where they kept weapons. I got 2 more pistols and lots of ammo. I also found a nightstick and took it. When out entered my car prepared for the challenges to come. It would be hard. But I had to survive. I'm not dying I'm going to live. I'm going to make it till this whole shit blows over.


	2. Chapter 2 The Special Infected

A Loner

Chapter 2: The Special Infected

I made my way out of New York and found myself going to Pennsylvania. It was far and I had to stop for gasoline occasionally having to kill some infected. It's been a week being holed up in a safe house in Pennsylvania. The government officially went down. There have not been any broadcasts that informed me about the infection. I got up carrying my assault rifle I found from a military officer that was dead. I had gathered food and water at some market that was abandoned. It should keep me for a week more. I went out to a grocery and found a map. I read it closely. I was in Allentown and if I kept going south I would end up in Virginia. I got my car and filled it with gas when I heard a weird scream. Or shriek I didn't know. I got my nightstick out. Inspected my surroundings not knowing where the sound was. Then it kind of meowed like a cat. That's when something spit at me green acid. It burned like shit! I stepped out of it a bit of my pants burned and chased the weird thing. I killed it with one blow of my nightstick.

I turned the thing around. It was like a woman with sagging boobs a long mouth and radioactive spit like shit coming down the mouth. It looked tall and unlike other normal infected who weren't with special powers. I called it a Spitter and wrote all its features and what it does in my journal. Great now I had to worry about this thing and the infected. I was sure there were more of these. Spitters and other _specials_ which must have other powers. From now on I had to be more alert.

While driving towards Virginia I thought why are specials coming out now? Then I realized it must be some kind of mutation. It took time. But a short amount of time. It's been a week and now they're rising. I wondered what the infected person did and that's why they became the mutated ones and others didn't. The spitter had a big belly and looked as if it was pregnant. Maybe the infected woman had died while being pregnant and the infection had caused something that made her a spitter with radioactive spit. I recorded it.

Another special! This is how it happened. My wheel broke down mid-drive. There was a spare it the back. So while I was changing it and getting ready to get back in guess what happened. This freak jumped on my shoulder humping me! He laughed and giggled weirdly. He was leading me towards infected far away from my car. I tried restraining myself. I shoved it at a brick wall it finally got off but tried to get back on. I shot it with my assault rifle. Killing it but attracting a horde. I ran to my car and drove as fast as I could. When I was clear I thought what that thing was. It looked like a midget hunched back with a curved spine. It looked like a jock all hunched and it also had some blue clothes on. They were ripped but the blue also reminded me of a jock. I called it a Jockie.

Great more specials! This one was big. It literally charged at my car breaking it down. It then tried charging me when I got out but I dodged it killing it with my nightstick. It had one big arm and another small. It seemed as if it will grab a victim with its big arm while charging and the when stopping pummeling it to the ground nonstop. Sure glad that didn't happen. I obviously called it a Charger.

I was without a car because of that Charger. Now I was walking. I estimated about an hour and a half before getting there but if I was driving maybe thirty minutes. Ughhh I hate the specials. In fact I found one. But this time I found it first before it got to me. It was fat. So fat and big it walked with a wobble. But he was in my way. Smack middle of road. I couldn't go offside into the woods cause, well, it's the fucking woods. So since it was fat I thought, this thing can't run! I was half right. It couldn't run but when I walked past it vomited on me. I couldn't see anything. It was easy to kill but when I did it exploded more bile. The thing was the bile attracted infected. I was running now. Running until I found a safe house. I waited there for the horde to pass. I ate drank then slept. I called this special a Boomer with good reason too.

Walking down the road I encountered several infected who I shot down. Then this hooded creature came crawling and pounced on me. It was going to scratch at me but I shoved it off and killed it. I had to take some pain pills. I saw that the creature could pounce incredibly far. I called him a Hunter.

Now I had my eyes peeled even more. Then this tongue like thing grabbed on to me and pulled me to this weird looking special. I cut off the tongue and killed the think who released smoke that made me cough. I called him a smoker.

After those encounters they kept repeating themselves. So I guess only six specials to worry about. Life is officially stressing.


	3. Chapter 3 The Witch and Tank

The Loner

Chapter 3: The Witch and Tank

The past days have been so shitty. Discovering the special infected was just making me so stressed. I made me look more around and be more aware. I saw a Spitter. It spit but completely missed me. I shot it with my new pump shotgun. Three infected came at me I shoved them sliced them to nits with my machete that I found at the last safe house. I didn't feel like surviving this anyone on my own. I needed teammates. I needed help. I couldn't be a loner anymore. I arrived in Virginia. Discovering it was no help. Instead it seemed like it was worse than New York. The specials here were almost everywhere. Great I hear the low growl of a Hunter. Ughhh this is so messed up. I made myself bait to the Hunter I saw it coming, it pounced, I slashed. I kept walking until I ran into a Market. I entered and got health packs, food, and water. I found a computer surprisingly still working. I went on Google Maps to see where the heck I should go now. I looked over and over the map until settling on Savannah. I mean what the heck. On my travels I saw a newspaper listing evacuation stations. I only remembered Savannah. So I guess that's where we're going.

I saw that Savannah was south of where I was. That was far. I needed faster transportation like a plane or small helicopter. But none did I see. I remembered my mom telling me about her honeymoon with dad in Virginia. She said they flew in planes. Now I need to remember the place she was talking about. Then it came to me the **Salisbury-Ocean City Wicomico Regional Airport**. That wasn't too far. I walked there and found it. I saw from afar the airport being full with infected. I also found a safe room. I went in got myself an adrenaline shot AK-47 and double pistols. I was about to circle the airport when I heard a voice say, "Pssssss!" I looked form where the sound came from. It was a middle-aged guy with a scruffy beard and a crowbar. I went over to him. He said, "Names Sten. Need a lift?" I responded, "Actually I do. But would you really be willing to?" He made a grin, "Course I would. Besides now that worlds gone to hell I've decided to do as much good deeds as I can. That sounded reasonable. I think…. "Ok take me to Savannah." He said, "Wow that's pretty far. What you planning on doing all the way over there?" "I heard there was an evacuation station there," I said. "Well then let's go!" But he dropped his crowbar and the horde was alerted and we ran for it. Sten was pretty fast. I got pulled by a Smoker and Sten had to help. The horde was already getting closer. I took my adrenaline shot and ran. We got to the chopper and he lifted off. There on going to Savannah.

We got there quickly enough and we landed right next to this hotel. "Ok this is where I'll be leaving ya." "Thanks for the lift Sten," I said. "Welcome." I was about to ask what's he going to do now when a Charger barreled right between me and Sten he got Sten and pummeled him to the ground. I watched and then came to my senses. I killed the Charger. I tried helping him get up but a Spitter spit at where Sten was and I couldn't come go through to help. When the spitter goo disappeared it was too late. He died and I couldn't do anything about it. Plus the Charger had charged through the control panels and now that chopper was useless. But right there and then something caught my eye. There were strips of yellow tape at the top of the hotel building. I searched Sten for binoculars. I found them and looked. I saw EVAC STATION printed on it. I sighed in relief. Said my thanks to Sten and continued on into the building.

I took out my machete and sliced through the common infected. I made my way upstairs only to find myself on the balcony where I saw the tape. But the thing was I wasn't alone. There four people gathered there. One was a woman. She was dark colored skin and wore a purple shirt. The other three were male. One of them wore a white suit. Another wore a cap and a pale yellow shirt. The last was kinda old but not too old. He wore a dark purple shirt. The male one in the purple shirt said, "We're surprised to see another survivor. What's your name young one?" I responded, "My name is Shaun." "My name is Ellis," the one in the pale yellow shirt said. The girl said, "I'm Rochelle." The one in the white suit said, "My names Nick." "I'm Coach," said the old black man. "I came here because I heard that there was an evacuation station here. Where is it?" I asked. Rochelle responded, "Those assholes left while they still saw us. They saw us!" "Well we all best stay together. Ro heard of a mall that might still have an evac staion. "That's where we're headed but I keep telling them. There's not gonna be an evac station there!" Nick said. They argued for a bit finally coach said, "We best moving or we'll get killed!" They all nodded and went to a table with weapons and health. I went to replace my AK for an Assault Rifle, my machete for a katana, and I also got a health pack. "Let's move I said."

We went down the stairs and were greeted by many infected. We each covered each other's backs and continued on forward. Down the hall was a Boomer who got to Nick. "Boomer!" I screamed. Nick got vomited on. "Aw man what is this shit!" I told him it would attract the horde. At that remark we all circled Nick and protected him form incoming infected. We continued but there must've been a gad can explosion because there was fire mid-hall. "Let's turn left through this door guys!" Rochelle said. We followed killed some infected and had to walk on the thin railing that lead us to next room past the fire. "Oh shit!" Ellis said. We made it and walked to another door that lead downstairs. It started to get smokey. Surprisingly a Smoker got Coach and we couldn't see through the fog. We found and killed the Smoker. But by then Coach was incapacitated. Nick helped him up. Suddenly this THING came out of nowhere and roared. "TANK!" They screamed. I didn't encounter this thing before and I'm glad I didn't. Great another special to worry about. We all shot nonstop. "Reloading!" I said. We finally took him down. "Goddamn is that thing on some steroids or something?" Ellis said. We walked down a hall into the elevator that still worked. While waiting for it to get down I told them about all the other specials and their name. Also what they did. When we got there the room was on fire and we had to take specific trails to get finally to a room where we saw a safe room ahead. But what stopped us was, well, ANOTHER SPECIAL! This one was a crying bitch. Rochelle got closer and said, "Are you okay?" The thing growled until getting up and chasing after Rochelle screaming and lashing at her with long nails. We kept shooting while Ro ran! The WITCH which we decided to call her died and fell. We made it into the saferoom and I thought, WHAT A HELL OF A RIDE THIS'LL BE! 


	4. Chapter 4 Out of the Hotel and Into Hell

Chapter 4: Out of the Hotel and Into Hell

_I can't believe I lied my name, I though. My real names Brad and I lied because I didn't exactly trust Ellis, Nick, Rochelle, and Coach. Hmmmmm, should I tell them the truth or nah?_

"Let's check that building over there," Coach said. I followed the group into the building that coach was leading us to. It's funny cause any time of the day anyone of us could be leading us to hell. That wasn't how most people saw it though. We entered and Ellis started saying, "One time my buddy Keith- "Sweetie can this wait?" Rochelle asked. But honestly I always never got to hear any of Ellis's stories till the end and it pissed me off. "Pills here!" .Coach announced. A boomer came out of nowhere and sprayed every one of us. "Shit!" I said. I couldn't see anyone and then I suddenly heard Rochelle give a scream. I rushed toward s the sound but that's when the horde came.

I HATE HORDES. Sorry for raging but I do. Once that boomer vomits you be spamming your melee weapons for dear life. That's what we all were doing right now but I suddenly remembered Rochelle was in trouble. Once the bile was out we all went searching for her.

We found her incapacitated and next to her a Jockey clawing at her. "It's one of those back jumpers!" Nick shouted. We killed it and Nick went to help. That's when I realized how clever these specials were. Right then Tank came out of nowhere and slammed Nick to the wall. "TANK!" Ellis shouted. We shot at it over and over. When it still didn't die I called out, "Stand back!" I threw a Molotov and Tank burned to death. Rochelle was near her death too. We got her up and didn't have health kits. "Here you go" Coach said giving her pain pills. "Thanks" Rochelle said.

We kept walking till we found a saferoom. We stayed there and when morning arrived Nick said, "CEDA is not gonna help us. Any other plans?" Ellis responded, "Well since we saw dead CEDA bodies we can skip the mall. But Whispering Oaks had an evac staion and well they might've died. But sure as hell didn't leave. They wouldn't have left without the midnight riders. I'd figure they still not saved and we can arrive there and get rescued!" He looked very excited about this. "Alright then I said. That's a plan let's get moving then." We got out of the saferoom and were met face to face with a Witch. She arose but in one head shot I killed her. "Crowned that crying bitch. Now fuck off. We got a carnival to get to."

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter wasn't posted up soon. I got lazy and had a life to live through. ****. I don't know how my story is going so far. So I'd really appreciate some reviews. Thanks. Next chapter will be up much later. So yeah see ya later.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Sacrifice

The Sacrifice (and no it's not what you think I'm sorry)

Brad was walking on limp. This was because tank appeared in the middle of the highway. That stupid tank decided to just punch a car. Tank: "Oooooo look it's a car. My tiny brain tells me to punch the car and hit Shawn in the leg. Goody! Brad: "shit" So that's why he's walking on a limp. It was painful and all the trio had was an adrenaline shot which Ellis had picked up in one of the cars of the high way.

"We'll find something for that leg young'un don't worry," Coach said. I nodded and kept walking until we saw a trailer and decided to stay in there for rest. There were health packs there so Brad was in luck. He still was thinking about if he should tell them about the fake name. He didn't know.

Well we arrived at the carnival and to greet us there was a clown. He ran at us clawing away and making a racket with his squeaky shoes. That brought on other infected towards us. "Kill the clowns!" Ellis said. I shoved the clown making I beep its noise. That would've been funny except we were in a zombie apocalypse. We walked through the fairgrounds and Coach was staring at some of the food stands. A charger came and charged him right into some corn dog stand. I think that was a bit mean for that karma Charger. Any who we had to save the hungry one. Rochelle got slammed in the face with a charger punch. Nick went to see if she was okay and Ellis and I finished the charger. We heard the horde scream and we ran into a shed like structure and finished off the horde. We climbed up a ladder and found a real live man…

"Oh man finally some people to see and greet," the man said. Then I knew. "You are Rick Grimes from The Walking Dead!" "That's me. Real names Andrew Lincoln. There's a fine trio here that look beat up. How about you 4 stay on this roof with me we can have a beer or 2." Wow this was really an awful irony to see. But nevertheless we sat drank some shots and talked about our travels. "I was in Whispering Oaks when all this shit started. I kept here to myself because no one knew I was here and everyone was too busy turning into zombies or screaming in panic. The infected had a hard time coming up here because of the slide. They'll just slip back sown. But those 6 weird one I has too look out for," I found it terribly that Andrew made this easy to survive on a roof in a carnival infested with zombies. "We're making our way to New Orleans come with us." Nick said. "That's an offer I'm going to go with," Andrew replied with a grin.

We made it down only to find a Witch. Andrew took out a Colt Python which was just so ironic I almost laughed. He got close and shot the bitch in the head. Crowned the witch with Colt Python. Wow. We continued until we had to open a gate that would make so much noise as to alerting the horde. "I hit let's go I," I said. I'll cover you guys Andrew said. "But- "Just go!" he said. We went and running shoving infected out of the way. But tank came and started pounding at Andrew. "Shit!" I couldn't help though. We made to the safe room and all I thought about was the noble sacrifice he just did. If it wasn't for him then the tank would've reached us and BOOM dead. Thank You Andrew Lincoln. Thank You Rick Grimes.

**Hopefully u guys liked that special appearance. There's more coming and I'm looking forward to reviews. So yeah please review.**


	6. Chapter 6 A Happy Ride to Death

Chapter 6: A Happy Ride to Death

After losing Andrew just like that the crew was in despair. I was too. I mean he did just sacrifice for us. But I was starting to wonder if his death mean something at all? Well sure he just saved us but for what? Just to face more measly mouth bastards (as Nick called them)? Whatever loosing people is something we're all used to because of the apocalypse.

"No smooching yall ready?" Coach said. "In this bloody hole of shit? I don't think so," Ellis replied blankly. I guess he was still a bit in shock of the death of Andrew. While we made our way through Nick found a bottle of puke. "Vomit of fat guy will save our lives one day," he said while pocketing the gross item in his pocket. We continued on then we found a vent. "This isn't very romantic," I didn't hear who said but it sounded like something Nick would say. We made it out found a clown and I shoved it/ His nose beeped and I laughed. The others didn't found it funny but Ellis. I guess we're both young that's why. We made it out of the vent and was greeted by a horde and a boomer. Luckily Rochelle had the instinct to shove, step back, and shoot. We continued on and of course the horde was there.

The horde didn't notice us so I got a gas tank threw it out and a shot it. The zombies ran aimlessly until they burned. We came out of the tunnel and were greeted by fresh air and a helicopter. "I knew it! They're still here!" Ellis exclaimed. I was a bit excited too. We went into a near house found pills and then went along to see the coaster. We all looked at each other knowing the only way to get to the stadium we had to cross ON this coaster. Coach, wordless opened the gate and we ran. Hordes came and they climbed up. WE slashed and zoomed through. A smoker constricted Ellis and as he was just about to fall off the ride greedy hunter pounced at him. Luckily we all killed the hunter and Ellis was back up as we continued our journey through hell (lol….ok no).

HEY IT'S KARRMA CHARGER he killed Rochelle. Wait what? Backtrack. We continued on and found ourselves in a dark tunnel. Suddenly every one of us was biled with Boomer bile. We heard Rochelle scream (once again) but you know nobody cared since it was normal for her to wail or scream and stuff. The horde was coming because of the bile and Nick said, "Told you fat guy will save our lives one day!" He threw the bottle of puke out and we made a run for it. Assuming Rochelle was behind us we made into the saferoom. Now we realized Rochelle wasn't here. We quickly went out and was greeted by Chrger pummeling Rochelle. But then he stopped. Chargers only stop when their victim is…dead. We couldn't even mourn over her body because it was off the coaster. But like I said people die and that's the kind of stuff we deal with now…

PS: HA ROCHELLE EVRYBODY PREDICTED YOU WOULD DIE HA!

Oh im sorry lets have a few moments of silence for Rochelle….THATS ENOUGH BYE.


	7. Why Am I A Loner? Chapter: 7

Why Am I A Loner? Chapter: 7

It's funny because Rochelle just died and no one gives a fuck! It's really crazy of how the world shaped us to not have any feelings when someone dies. Well that's life now…

We were at the gates of the stadium where we all pulled the lever and the gates opened. Not automatically, so we had to fight the horde. The tank came which so deeply reminded me of Andrew. With that thought, it sent me to rage mode and I ran at the tank. It tried slamming my face with a blow but I jumped, kicked off its back and landed safely. My teammates looked surprised. I slashed at the tank with a katana. Then my friends finish it off with a blow to the head with shotguns.

The gate had opened and we made a run for it. When we got to the safe room a horde was there. I threw a pipe bomb and ran in knowing Ellis and Coach were right behind me. But Coach, he wasn't here. "Ellis! Coach is missing," I exclaimed. "Seems the old dude was left astray. Coach!" We saw what a sight, much similar like Rochelle's was. A dead body, and a special infected. This time a Smoker. Chocked to death by the long tongue son of a bitch. "OH shit shit shit..." Ellis said. We just walked on by into the safe room and the out to the stadium.

When me and Ellis went inside we didn't imagine that the midnight riders would be there singing and performing as if there was no such thing as zombies. We approached them and greeted. "My name's Shawn. That over there is Ellis." I pointed towards Ellis who was curiously looking at the stereo the midnight riders were using. "You of course know who we are right?" One of the members said. I didn't answer because I thought, _Nick! Where is that con man! We completely forgot about Nick!_

Right then and there Nick comes out of the stands like nothing. "Nick! Where the hell you've been? Coach died and you're just wondering off around the stage?" He replied, "The horde mixed me up! I got lost and eventually got here. Oh and I'm sorry about Coach…" I rolled my eyes but I did forgive Nick. I just didn't want to let him know that.

"The chopper will be here but we need to signal him so he knows the right place to land," the band member said. With that said we start the concert and soon enough the horde comes. The midnight riders bash zombie's heads with their guitars and it all looked amazing. The chopper came with none other than Jonny Depp in it. "Hey guys! Glad you survived that wait. Sorry but a Tank decided to try and throw at us a big piece of rock." He said as if it wasn't enough that someone famous was on this chopper. We all got on board then 6 tanks came at us. We weren't getting away unless someone got out, went around the tank. Then threw the Molotov so then tanks would come after him. Of course Jonny volunteered. "See you on the other side." He winked. After that the chopper let on into the sky and Jonny was out of sight. I thought about how I never told them my real name. How I'm not even lonely. Why my story is named "A Loner?" Stupid author. I bet your fat! (Inside joke/ See the comments…) Anyways this is the end of the story and well farewell….

**Glad to get this off my shoulders. I'm finally done and I hope some of you at least enjoyed this. My new story will be out maybe in a bit of a long time. It's going to be about if the left 4 dead 2 characters were aware they were in a game. Otherwise, "Left 4 Dead 2 In Real Life" Now what happened with Jonnny Depp? Take a look.**

Jonny Depp survived the horde. The tanks. Everything, How you may ask? Well it was all thanks to Will Smith and of course Pewdiepie. **TROLLOLOLLOL**

** XD**


End file.
